


The Love Bug

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Glee: Season 1 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: This will be borrowing some elements from the pilot episode, with minor changes
Relationships: Alex Lyons/Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Glee: Season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690387





	The Love Bug

It's a new year at McKinley High, as Finn Hudson and the football team decide to throw Kurt Hummel into a dumpster, however Alex shows up to save the day, causing the football team to run away. Next, the Cheerios are practicing a difficult routine, due to Sue Sylvester. Quinn Fabray, the captain, objects, though Sue ignores her. In the teacher's lounge, Will asks his co-worker, and McKinley High football coach, Ken Tanaka where the coffee pot is. Ken remarks that Principal Figgins got rid of it due to budget cuts and suggest they strike because of it. Sue enters the room with lattés for the two just as guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury enters the room with her lunch, which is stored in tupperware, and she also uses disposable gloves and wetnaps to clean the table she eats at, implying that she is a perfectionist and mysophobic. Emma also carries a photo album containing photos of her and Alex. She reveals that Alex is her nephew, shocking Ken. Later, Quinn catches up with Alex and asks him to a movie. He agrees to go, since his next fight is rescheduled for Sunday, just as he discovers current Glee Club coach, Sandy Ryerson, and his lead soloist, Hank Saunders, are practicing Where Is Love,from Oliver together in the choir room, where Sandy proceeds to touch Hank inappropriately on the stomach, prompting him to report the discovery to Figgins. Will meets Principal Figgins in his office and asks to take over Glee Club, but Figgins is cynical. Figgins mentions that it'll take $60 a month to keep the program, and that if Will wants school support, then the Glee Club would have to bring in the same kind of money that the Cheerios bring in. Meanwhile Rachel talks with Finn and tries to flirt with him, just as Quinn shows up and warns her not hurt Alex. That night, while sleeping with his wife, Terri, Will tries to think of a way to hide the money from Terri while subsequently getting the kids motivated to join. During his thought process, he jolts up after coming up with a name for the club: New Directions. At a billboard with a sign-up sheet for the Glee Club, various students secretly apply: Mercedes Jones, a diva-ish student, sings a powerful rendition of Aretha Franklin's Respect; by Aretha Franklin. Kurt Hummel auditions with Mr. Cellophane from the Broadway musical, Chicago during which he hits an impressive high note (D5); Tina Cohen-Chang, a shy Asian-American student, and wheelchair-bound student Artie Abrams sign up and Tina comically auditions with Katy Perry's recent hit I Kissed a Girl; and finally, talented Rachel Berry auditions with a moving version of On My Own from Les Misérables. During a voiceover, Alex explains that he frequently adds videos to his Facebook page where Quinn praises his performances. After the audition, Rachel confidently asks when they start rehearsals. During rehearsals, the New Directions put on a disastrous performance of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat from Guys and dolls. Rachel is upset that Will has cast Artie as the lead, especially since Artie is in a wheelchair. After Artie defends Will's choice by saying that he chose irony to enhance the performance, Rachel storms out of the choir room, claiming that "there is nothing ironic about show choir." While, Alex is sitting alone on the bleachers just as Emma spots him. She asks him she needs a male lead who can follow her musically and physically. She also reveals that she is tired of being hated and laughed at, and doesn't want to make a fool out of herself. Ken pops by to tell Will that Figgins needs to speak with him. Figgins tells Will that they are going to use the choir room for Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, but Will convinces him to keep it running until they win Sectionals, but at the cost of running detention for free.


End file.
